Logically
by Revenge Of The Sporks
Summary: Logically, she wasn't supposed to be in the woods. Logically, there wasn't supposed to be anymore werewolves in Beacon. How will Jade Deaton, niece of Alan Deaton deal with a town that has that specializes in the illogical? OC/Undecided


"_**Pilot" - Part 1**_

"_But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips  
I'm trying to get a hold on this  
And I really mean it this time  
And you know it's such a trip  
Don't get me started  
I'm trying to get a hold on this" _

Blasting a wide variety of music and swinging my hips to the beat this was a normal Sunday night for me. With no one to watch me besides my grumpy cat, Morgana, this late night relaxation was just what I needed to deal with the stress of school starting. Unfortunately, my performance came to halt with a rather loud knocking at my window. I jumped from the sudden noise. Not sure what it was since my curtain was closed, I grabbed the best thing I could find for a weapon. Lacking the obvious choice of a baseball bat or a gun, I had to settle for my brand new Pre-Calculus book. It sure was heavy enough. I cautiously made my way to the window and ripped open the curtains. I was greeted by a muffled scream.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing in that tree? It's 11:00 and we have school tomorrow!" I exclaim. I absolutely hate that tree near my window. It just screams 'Climb Me' to any creeper that happens to walk by. I keep my window locked and curtain shut to be safe. My hyper best friend's response was muffled. I opened the window to hear him better.

"Jade, relax. This is really important. I overheard something on dispatch. There's dead body in the woods." He made a face. "Well, they only found half. That's why we're going. Scott is coming too." Half of a body? Sounds like a rouge werewolf. I shrugged off the thought. All the wolves in Beacon Hills are dead or long gone.

"Scott's here?" As if on cue a dark brown haired head popped up into view.

"Hey, Jade. Nice shorts by the way." Scott said with a lopsided grin. I looked down at what I was wearing. My short, curvy frame was covered by an old baggy red shirt that said 'CYCLONE MATH LEAGUE' in bold white letters and short white sleep shorts with Pikachu's face printed multiple times on it. I blessed my ancestry for granting me a dark skin tone making my blush hidden. Stiles cleared his throat.

"So are you coming with us?"

"I'm probably going to regret saying yes to this. You're lucky that Uncle Alan is working late tonight. I'll go, just give me five minutes to get dressed." I instructed making a shooing motion with my hands.

* * *

Sure enough I did regret coming. The woods were even more menacing and dangerous night. I knew we shouldn't be here. The woods weren't a place for humans alone, especially at night. Stiles' jeep came to a halt at the side entrance of the preserve. Before I could even ask which direction we were going Stiles jumped out of the car with the flashlight. Scott follows after him.

"Hey, wait for me!" I shout before joining them on one of the hiking paths. By the time a catching up them I'm out of breath.

"You tall people and your long legs. Ugh." I complain, stepping over a rather large log. Being 5"1 has some advantages but covering ground quickly wasn't one of them.

"What half of the body are we looking for anyways?" Scott inquired from my right. A good question really, being as though Stiles didn't tell us much before we agree to come. The buzz cut wearing teen in front shrugged.

"Didn't think about that." I shook my head. Honestly, I'm even sure why I'm surprised at this is a smart guy but his excitement gets in the way of his planning most of the time. He probably didn't think about the possibility of the killer still being here. Hell, I didn't think of it until Scott's inquiry.

" Hey Stiles, what happens if the killer or the animal is still out here?" My inquiry came out a little shakier than expected. Probably due to my growing feeling something bad was going to happen. Stiles laughed nervously and responded, confirming my suspicion.

" Also, something I didn't think about." Scott said something as a reply but I couldn't catch it as soon as they started running up the hill. I followed them up the path only to trip over root and fall to the ground with a thud. I get up and brush the dirt of my jeans just to find hand sliced open on where I caught myself. I wiped my hand on my sweatshirt and continued up the path. As I walked I saw more lights and soon I hear the unmistakable voice of Stiles' dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hold on, hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." He stated, making the state trooper back off. The sheriff stepped past the police dogs to get to his son. Stiles shrank under his glare.

"Do you listen in on all of my phone calls?"

"No... Not the boring ones." The teen responded half-jokingly. Used to his son's jokes, he went on to question him more.

"And where's your usual partners in crime?" The brown haired boy scrambled together a lie.

"Who? Scott and Jade? Scott's home. Said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school. And Jade? She's at home too. She has to get ready for her first day of AP classes. " The father obviously not believing his son, calls out for the two remaining teenagers.

"Scott? Jade? You guys out there?" I made a step to go out to the clearing but I was stopped by one arm around my waist and the other hand on my mouth. I screamed into the hand not knowing who it was, hoping it was Scott. Sheriff Stilinski continued, till suspicious.

"All right, young man, I'm taking you back to your car and we're going to discuss a little something called Invasion of Privacy." He scolded escorting his kid away to a car. Watching Stiles get escorted away, the person guides me out from the cover of the trees with an irritated sigh and releases me. Luckily the person was indeed Scott.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be creepy. It just Stiles is my friend and I didn't want him to get into more trouble for bringing us out here with him." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm aware. He's my friend too you know. But us letting him get chewed out on his own isn't helping him either. Besides I sliced my hand looking for you guys when you left me." He finally spoke.

"All the more reason to head home. Let's get out of here." Starting back, we try to find our way out of the woods, but with each step it becomes increasingly difficult to see in the pitch black.I spotted a fork in the path, and stop.

" We should go this w-" I'm cut off by a rustling among the trees. We both froze. I could hear Scott wheezing from his asthma. I turn around to calm him down but I freeze at the sound of another noise, this time more of rumble. The noise seemed to get closer and closer. I tensed, preparing for whatever was to come. Suddenly, half a dozen deer charge out of the darkness, soaring past us with the thunderous beat of hooves trampling the ground. Startled, Scott dropped his inhaler.

"Here, use my phone as flashlight." As he kneels down to get the inhaler, I pull out my phone to use. I kneel down next to him with the light and run my light over the ground. Moving my arm to the right, the light illuminated a face. Scott and I jump up, trying to get away from the dead body as best as possible. Scott, tripping over his own feet tumbled down a hill taking me with him, making me drop my phone in the process. We continue to roll until we end up creek bank, successfully wetting my clothes. I try to stand as I hear something growl from behind us. My mind suggests it's an alpha but I can't be. As much as I want it to be a mountain lion, nothing that big would survive in these woods with the lack of prey. Out of nowhere I see a flash of sharp teeth. I put my arm up to warn Scott but soon get kicked by the creature. I collide into a nearby tree stump, hitting my head. My world started to black and all I could hear was my best friend calling my name.

* * *

**Hey Guys! This is my first time writing a Teen Wolf fic, so any help would be fantastic. My goal with this story is to make Jade a successful OC, a not a Mary- Sue. There wasn't a whole lot of original dialogue in this one but I promise there will be some. As for AU, I have written the first few chapters already and I believe that this story will stay cannon at least until season 3 (when I get there). It all just depends on the way the story flows. Review would be nice!**

**Peace Out**

**Revenge of the Sporks**


End file.
